Mirakuri Mirakuroid
|- | colspan="6"| TYPE: MIRACLOID MODEL: M.I |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |''' FEMALE''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |''' UKNOWN''' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | '- Mirakuru Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakyo Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' ''- Denshi Kyokoro' (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuro Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Auroro Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuray Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Masan'ee Muchune (BFF) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | '''Private' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'ANY' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | DeviantART |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'18 kg?' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Machi' (a machete)' and Mani' ( a puppet) | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'TheMirakuloidProject (Mira)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'Private' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | Mira (TheMirakuloidProject) | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Everything is on the Homepage.' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'19 August.' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Asking questions, Knowing everything,Machi and Mani,her brothers, her Master,Everything,being called cute,playing with her Master, Dressing her brothers and her Master,Things related to sorcery or demons,annoying people.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Soundcloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'5 June 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Being reminded about the fact she is really little, traps and haters' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | ' ' Gift of the Princess Who Brought Sleep |} PERSONALITY & STORY:Mirakuri represents all her master's Madness and Naivety which she contains inside of her, it's located in her chest, as her heart. She is the eldest Miracloid but knows that nobody will ever believe it...because of her appearance and her voice. She is a really curious girl who like knowing everything about anything and anybody. She is able to pester someone she never saw with lots of silly questions. Her function is to keep Mira sane and smart...what she does pretty well...when she hasn't bugs and begins to stab anything. She looks like she was silly and naive but actually knows many things. She likes when her master takes care of her but is totally able to play alone when he hasn't time to do so...She often plays with Mani and Machi(which is pretty clean) but only uses Machi when people laughs about her height. She can keep her calm really a lot of time but and when she is in "Yangire mode" she can also stay really a really long time except when Master reminds her how cute she is. She can change her appearance to look older (her normal appearance) or younger but she forgot how and is now trapped in that little body. Her "bugs" are caused by the fact that her Master abandoned her several months because he couldn't support haters.The day of her release is also the one of her frst anniversary. Supplemental Informations ''Hair color: ''White and Yellow. Headgear: '''Yellow Headphones ''Eye color:'' 'Yellow '''Headphones: '''Yellow '''Dress: A black swinsuit under a white poncho with white fingerless gloves...With a lot of Yellow lines everywhere~ Nationality/Species: Belgian. (Fourth Belgian UTAU) Unknown specie. Extra: She has a "M" on her left cheek. Voice Configuration Mirakuri is created to be played in C'5' It's not recommanded.''' Her voice can be tested with anything...BUT if you wish a good results: '''Recommanded Flags: Y0B0BRE0F1 Recommanded Resampler: Fresamp 'Current VB:' ACT JOKE JP Voicer:' Mira.(TheMirakuloidProject) Voices: '''157 ''Otos and Aliases:http://magicalmage22.deviantart.com/MagicalMage22 Language: Japanese romanji with hiragana aliases Rules - Mirakuri doesn't need pitchloid. - Mirakuri can change her outfit to fit more to a song but she keeps the mark on her face. - Mirakuri can sing any kind of songs. - Mirakuri belongs to Mira(TheMirakuloidProject) and Auro (Aquarindra) and to the Project Miracloid. - Have A LOT OF fun with her ! - Mira would like seeing your awesome work with her. Voice Banks Progress Japanese CV ACT JOKE Japanese VCV English CV French (not sure)